Our Darkness
by KENzeira
Summary: Kau tak perlu melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti mencium bibirku, memeluk tubuhku, hanya untuk satu alasan; rasa hausmu akan kasih sayang. Kita perempuan, kan, Sakura? SakuIno. YURI. Abstrak. Semi-ficlet. RnR?


—**OUR DARKNESS—**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Yuri, abstrak. AU. I've warned you.**

**(AN: Ohayou, mina-san. Ini merupakan ff yuri kedua milikku setelah Belenggu. Ini bisa merupakan sekuel, bisa juga dianggap sebagai cerita serupa namun diambil dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Tanpa membaca Belenggu juga tak masalah. Ini masih berjenis abstrak. Selamat membaca^^)**

**~oOo~**

**..:::..**

**.:.**

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Haruno Sakura.

Kau laksana kepingan _puzzle_ tanpa gambar yang tak pernah mampu kususun. Kau kerap kali membuatku menyerah tanpa mendapat penjelasan atas sikapmu yang aneh. Aku tidak menganggap kau aneh, sungguh. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kebiasaanmu mencium bibirku ketika pagi hari itu terasa sangat aneh. Kita perempuan, kan?

Aku tahu… aku mengerti. Tiap kali aku bertanya, apa alasan di balik perlakuanmu itu, kau selalu mengeluarkan jawaban yang serupa.

"Aku hanya berpikir kaulah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku merindukan kehangatannya, salahkah apabila aku menciummu hanya karena ingin menyesap sejenak hangatnya keluarga dalam anganku? Kau tahu, aku tak memiliki keluarga yang harmonis seperti kebanyakan orang."

Ya… aku tahu, Sakura. Tapi, entah kenapa jawabanmu tak pernah membuatku merasa berpuas diri. Aku juga mengerti apa yang selama ini kaurasakan, tentang aturan mengikat keluarga Haruno yang kau ungkap-ungkap itu. Aku mengerti, sungguh. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa kejadian pahit di masalalumu itu masih berbekas bahkan ketika kau dan aku sudah hidup bersama selama lima tahun?

Aku membawamu pergi dari keluarga Haruno bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dulu pun aku merasakan hal yang tak jauh berbeda. Aku juga tersiksa hidup dalam keluargaku sendiri. Kaupikir bagaimana rasanya tinggal satu atap dengan Ayah tiri yang berulang kali mencoba memperkosamu? Aku juga merasakan apa itu trauma, sama sepertimu.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa tersiksa itu kian mengikis. Nyaris lenyap tanpa bekas. Sederhana saja, karena aku sudah terbebas dari mereka sekarang. Karena aku sudah bersamamu, yang entah kenapa terlihat selalu melindungiku. Kita sahabat, kan, Sakura?

Ah… ingatkah kau pada sosok gadis mungil yang selalu bersembunyi di balik tembok kala melihatmu tengah dihukum cambuk oleh Ibumu? Sebenarnya itu adalah aku. Aku selalu melihatmu begitu tersiksa dengan aturan-aturan mengikat keluarga Haruno. Kau masih kecil, sama sepertiku saat itu, tapi tak peduli berapa pun usiamu, kesalahan sekecil apapun hukumannya adalah cambukan.

Aku tak pernah tak mendengarmu menangis barang satu hari. Kenapa bocah kecil seperti kau dan aku harus mengalami masa-masa sulit bahkan ketika pemikiran kita belum berkembang?

Waktu terus bergulir. Tak terasa aku sudah dewasa. Sudah cukup matang untuk melancarkan aksi kabur dari rumah. Aku genap 18 tahun kala itu. Dalam rancangan rencana pelarianku, aku bertanya-tanya. Sanggupkah aku hidup sendiri?

Dan entah kenapa wajahmu mengiasi kepalaku. Haruno Sakura, kau pasti menerima tawaranku untuk meninggalkan neraka itu. Dan kau benar-benar menerimanya.

Kita sudah seperti saudara. Apapun yang kaukhawatirkan, menjadi sesuatu yang juga aku khawatirkan. Kita dua gadis tak terpisahkan. Kau dan aku sahabat, kan? Aku sudah melupakan kengerianku terhadap masalalu. Seharusnya kau pun melupakannya, setidakya mencoba untuk tidak mengingatnya. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti mencium bibirku, memeluk tubuhku, hanya untuk satu alasan; rasa hausmu akan kasih sayang.

Kupikir, kau hanya mencari-cari alasan. Kau hanya ingin melakukan itu padaku. Entah kenapa aku pernah berpikir kalau kau diam-diam menyukaiku bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai perempuan. Aku terdengar gila, kan?

Tapi nyatanya kenyataan lebih gila daripada pemikiran dangkalku. Sore itu, kekasihku baru saja mengatakan kalau dia tak bisa melanjutkan hubungannya denganku. Dia bilang dia memiliki kekasih baru, bahkan saat itu dia sedang bersama kekasih barunya. Menyedihkan. Aku tak mampu menahan air mataku bahkan setelah aku berada di apartemen kita. Aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, aku menangis di bahumu. Kau tak menanggapi apapun selain mengusap-ngusap punggungku.

Rupanya, kenyataan pahit yang paling nyata bukan pada hari itu. Keesokan harinya, kulihat kau tengah bercengkrama dengan selingkuhan mantan kekasihku. Kau bahkan menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang padanya.

Aku tidak bodoh, Sakura. Aku tahu kalau kau menyewa wanita jalang itu untuk merayu kekasihku agar dia meninggalkan aku. Nyatanya dugaanku tak meleset, kan? Kau jahat sekali. Aku membencimu. Aku melakukan apapun agar kau keluar dari kungkungan keluarga Haruno, tapi inikah balasannya? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku, Sakura?

Aku tidak tahan berpura-pura tak tahu kebusukanmu. Aku mengakui semuanya di pagi yang mendung itu, ketika iris emerald-mu tak hentinya memandangku yang tengah berdiri di antara jendela. Aku memuntahkan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku kala itu. Aku membencimu. Akan kubawa kau bersamaku ke dalam kegelapan di mana kita akan tersiksa dalam dosa seumur hidup. Akan kuikat kau selamanya. Jangan pernah berharap bisa terlepas dariku.

Dan apa yang kaupikirkan saat aku mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu, Haruno Sakura? Bahkan dengan idiotnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah berani kubayangkan lebih dari sekali. Apa kau gila?

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak peduli ke mana kau akan membawaku, jika itu berarti aku bersamamu, aku tetap bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. Akulah yang seharusnya berkata hendak mengikatmu bersamaku selamanya."

Aku tahu aku terlanjur jatuh. Kupikir kau akan jijik padaku, nyatanya akulah yang semakin jijik padamu. Tapi, sejijik apapun aku padamu, aku tetap menyayangimu. Aku tahu aku takkan bisa lari dari sumpahku sendiri. Aku tahu aku takkan bisa terlepas dari tali yang aku ikatkan sendiri. Kupikir tak ada salahnya aku jatuh bersamamu. Kupikir tak ada salahnya kau dan aku kembali menyapa apa itu kelamnya hidup.

Seolah memang itulah tempat kita. Di mana Tuhan tak lagi berperan dalam meluruskan jalan kita. Kita bersama di sini, suatu tempat di mana seruan-Nya tak lagi terdengar dalam telinga maupun jiwa kita. Dalam kekelaman. Dalam kegelapan. Itulah tempat kita, sejak awal, saat ini, dan entah sampai kapan…

**..::FIN::..**

**Komentar, kritik, dan saran silakan dilayangkan pada kotak review di bawah ini ^^**

—**KENz—**

**30****th**** of September 2013**

**9:36 PM**


End file.
